Home
by BangHim3112
Summary: Ini adalah fiksi lanjutan dari drama 'The Lovers' kalau kamu tau daramanya, endingnya Lee JoonJae menyusul Takuya ke Jepang. Jadi author membuat cerita tentang JoonJae Takuya sedang liburan disebuah rumah tradisional milik Takuya. #thelovers #takuya #joonjae #leejoonjae #teradatakuya


_**HOME**_

 _ **Cast :**_

Lee Joon Jae

Terada Takuya

 _ **Genre :**_

Romance and Yaoi

 _ **Disc :**_

All the cast is GOD's creature, but this story is my creation.

 _ **WARNING!**_ Yaoi, Typho, Abstrack.

Hope you guys enjoy it!

Happy reading!

 **Joon Jae Takuya** **Present...**

 _"Ayolah, cepat bangun JoonJae!"_ Takuya menarik-narik pundak JoonJae manja.

 _"Iya, aku sedang memakai sepatu"_

 _"Aih!"_ Takuya segera mendudukan dirinya di samping Joonjae yang sibuk memakai sepatunya.

 _"Kau ini sudah besar masih saja serba lama"_ dumal Takuya kesal, namun dengan perhatian dan telaten ia segera mengikat tali sepatu Joonjae dengan rapih.

Tangan Joonjae terlepas dari sepatunya dan menatapi Takuya yang sibuk dengan sepatunya. Betapa menggemaskannya wajah Takuya saat mengerjakan sesuatu untuknya.

 _"Sudah, Kajja!"_ Dengan mengulas senyum khas diwajahnya, Takuya menarik tangan Joonjae menuju mobil mereka dan berkendara ketempat liburan mereka.

Takuya menggandeng tangan Joonjae hingga masuk kedalam sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang yang sangat indah dengan pemandangan asri pohon sakura rindang dan bermekaran.

 _"Woah! Neomu areumdawo~"_ Joonjae tersenyum kagum. Melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari Joonjae, Takuya ikut tersenyum padanya.

 _"Hmm.."_ mata Joonjae berpaling menatapi pemandangan halaman belakang rumah itu.

 _"Kau suka? Aku jarang menempati rumah ini."_ Joonjae tertawa kecil lalu mengasak rambut cokelat pudar Takuya.

 _"Aku suka kemanapun, jika bersamamu"_ Takuya langsung tersenyum sipu mendengar tutur Joonjae.

 _"Uhm, aku akan menyiram tanaman dulu."_ Takuya berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan dan mendekat ke salah satu pot pohon peach kecil.

Takuya mengambil sebuah teko siram dan mengisinya dengan air keran. Setelah merasa cukup penuh ia mematikan keran dan kembali ke tanaman kecil itu.

 _"Kenapa mengalihkan pembicaraan eoh?"_ Joonjae memeluk Takuya dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya dipundak Takuya.

 _"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan."_ selak Takuya, sesungguhnya wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

 _"Eum.."_ dehem Joonjae. Takuya menaruh teko siramnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

 _"Dasar manjaa~"_ Takuya menekan kedua pipi Joonjae hingga bibirnya berbentuk 'o'.

 **Chup~**

Satu kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir tebal Joonjae. Takuya tersenyum, ia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Joonjae.

 _"Masih ingat video porno yang ku perlihatkan padamu waktu shooting film?"_ goda Takuya sambil mendekatkan.

 _"Ehmm.. wae?"_

 _"Kemarilah, rumah ini menyenangkan"_ Takuya segera menarik tangan Joonjae ke pelosok dalam rumah.

 **Tap**

Pemandian air panas dengan bebatuan yang dihiasi beberapa lampu lampion remang, sangat pas dengan suasana sore menjelang malam.

Takuya membuka semua bajunya dari baju sweaternya yang ia kenakan,kemeja flanel hingga celana dalamnya.

 _"Kajja Joonjae!"_ Ia masuk kedalam kolam dan merendamkan setengah badannya yang sudah tak tertutup kain lagi.

Joonjae terdiam melihat Takuya yang seperti anak kecil di kolam renang. Wajah manisnya mengulas senyum padanya.

 _"Ayo, tunggu apalagi? Lepas bajumu!"_ Ucap Takuya dengan nada manja.

Joonjae langsung sadar dan segera membuka bajunya.

 **Glup..**

Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Takuya bila dia akan melihat tubuh Joonjae secara utuh.

 _"Takuya? Hei?"_ Joonjae melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Takuya. Takuya segera sadar dan menatap Joonjae yang sudah berada tepat di depannya dengan bingung.

 _"Wae?"_ Tanya Joonjae heran.

 _"A-ani"_ Jawab Takuya gugup.

Namun sebuah sunggingan di wajah Joonjae terbuat. _"Pasti kau memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak ckckck."_ Goda Joonjae sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Takuya segera menggeleng panik.

 _"Ti-tidak!"_ Bantahnya terugugup lagi.

 _"Benarkah? Hemhh.. geure"_ Joonjae mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar di bebatuan pinggiran kolam.

Takuya masih saja berfikir. Ia sadar kalau dirinya terangsang karena Joonjae. Dan setalahnya ia bergerak mendekati Joonjae.

 **Dep..**

Kedua tangannya mengunci Joonjae.

Joonjae menyeringai puas.

 _"Emhh.."_ bibir manis mereka menyatu. Takuya mulai melumat bibir Joonjae perlahan. Tangannya yang lentik menggeser poni Joonjae walaupun akhirnya jatuh menutupi dahinya lagi.

 _"Ahh.. eunghh.."_ Joonjae menarik tengkuk Takuya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tidak bisa Joonjae sangka bahwa desahan Takuya sangat manis bahkan lebih manis dari sekilo gula.

"Angghh.. Joonjae.."

"Engh.."

Joonjae mengulurkan lidahnya, mengisyaratkan Takuya agar menghisapnya. Wajah Takuya yang memerah karena panas uap air mendekat dan mulai memasukan lidah Joonjae kedalam mulutnya.

"Emphh.. emphh.. eumhh" Takuya dengan panas mengemut dan menghisap lidah Joonjae.

"Anghh.. Joonjae Motto~ (more)" Takuya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Joonjae.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Ferachio" Joonjae memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Takuya yang tau bahwa Joonjae tak mengerti menarik tangan Joonjae agar naik kepermukaan.

Mata Takuya yang khas jepang berbinar melihat penis Joonjae yang menegang. Dengan wajah yang tersenyum pada Joonjae. Tangan Takuya bergerak mengocok pelan penis Joonjae.

"Esshh.. Takuya" desah Joonjae. Takuya tersenyum lalu perlahan menciumi lubang kepala penis Joonjae yang kemerahan tertutupi kulit.

Tangannya tidak berhenti mengocok dan satunya memainkan bola kembar Joonjae. Joonjae memejamkan matanya merasakan lidah Takuya yang berputar dan bergarak acak di kulitnya.

"Argh.. ehm.." Takuya dengan usil menggigit pelan dan sedikit menarik kulit penis Joonjae yang menutup bagian atasnya. Lidahnya masuk kedalam kulit dan menggeliat bebas.

"Ugh.. unghh.." semua penis Joonjae berhasil masuk kedalam mulut manis Takuya. Takuya segera menggerakan kepalanya maju mundur dengan iringan kocokan tangan yang tak beraturan.

"Ta-Takuyahh.." desah Joonjae. Penisnya dalam mulut Takuya sudah mulai berkedut dan amat keras pertanda ia akan klimaks.

Spluuurtt!!

"Umpp.." seluruh sperma Joonjae memenuhi rongga hangat Takuya.

Glup..

"Ahh.. massita~" dengan wajahnya yang terlihat polos senyuman seakan anak kecilnya membuat Joonjae merona. 'Kenapa Takuya sangat manis?' - pikirnya.

"Emhh.. Joonjae~" Takuya bergerak gelisah. Tangannya yang masuk ke kolam tertutup air hangat yang jernih menutupi kemaluannya.

"Joonjae, Hamete Chodai! (Fuck me)" Takuya lagi-lagi menarik Joonjae kedalam kolam. Joonjae hanya tersenyum kikuk tidak mengerti bahasa jepang yang terus Takuya lontarkan.

Takuya memanjat tubuh Joonjae dan duduk dipangkuannya. Tangannya meneglus dada Joonjae dengan sayang. Kepalanya mengumpat di ceruk leher Joonjae memberikan Kissmark kemerahan dan dalam.

"Hey, kau curang Takuya" Joonjae memjauhkan tubuh Takuya darinya.

"Anggh.. emhh.." Joonjae mencium dada Takuya yang datar. Beberapa kali ia menghisap kuat tonjolan cokelat di dada Takuya. Dengan tidak mau kalahnya ia memberikan banyak tandanya di dada Takuya.

"Ugh.. Joonjae! Ini terlalu banyak" protes Takuya. Joonjae tertawa renyah lalu mengusap punggung Takuya yanh menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil membuat ekspresi kesal.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Kau milikku Takuyaa~" kalimat dengan nada manja itu membuat Takuya kembali terangsang. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan lebih panas.

Tukk..

Badan Takuya terlonjak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu bergesek dengan penisnya. Wajahnya merona merah saat merasakan nikmatnya gesekan itu.

"Ehh.. aku tidak tahan lagi" Takuya segara mendirikan kakinya dengan lutut dan mencoba memasukkan penis besar Joonjae.

"Argh... angghh.. eeshhh" Takuya menahan rintihannya. Baru kali ini dia melakukan sex dengan laki-laki terutama dengan Joonjae lah ini akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir.

Blupp..

"GYAAAAHH!! ITAI!" Takuya memekik sakit. Tubuhnya serasa robek di dalam karena Joonjae yang langsung saja menghentakan dirinya kedalam Takuya.

"Anghhh.. angghh..~" Takuya masih menggetarkan tubuhnya yang ringkih karena rasa sakit masih terasa dalam tubuhnya.

Setelah semua rasa sakit itu hilang Takuya memutar pinggulnya perlahan. Ia semakin lama merasa ingin lebih dan menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh.. ahhh.. ahh.." nafasnya terengah dan terputus-putus karena rasa nikmat yang mencekat.

"Kimochii~ (Feels good)" racau Takuya saat titiknya terus tertumbuk oleh penis kencang Joonjae. Joonjae mengerti dari lengkingan nada kalimat Takuya.

"GYAAH!! AHH! AHHA!" Badan Takuya sudah tidak bisa di kendalikan lagi. Joonjae menusuk dirinya terus-menerus dengan cepat dan kencang.

Cpratt.. cpratt..

Suara air yg terpendam mengiringi desah racau dan rintih mereka.

Joonjae memegang pinggul Takuya agar bisa membantunya naik turun berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Joonjae.. lebih cepathh.. eunghh" Takuya semakin meminta dan memohon atas semua nikmat birahi di dalam perutnya yang terus meminta untuk dipuaskan.

"Ahhh.. Takuya!" Joonjae sudah merasa klimaksnya dekat. Takuya menahan dirinya agar klimaks bersama Joonjae.

"Ekh.. Joo-Joonjaehh.. Iku! Iku! (Cum)" Takuya mendekat pada Joonjae dan menciumnya panas.

"Eunghh.. ahh .." desahnya kencang disela-sela kegiatan ciumannya.

"Ehh.. Takuyaa!!"

"Joonjae! Iku!"

Spluuurttt...

"Ahhhh... ahhhh.." Takuya menyenderkan tubuhnya diatas Joonjae yang juga lelah dan sedikit ternodai spermanya.

"Eunghh.. sono furu (so full)" ucapnya sambil menggetarkan tubuhnya lagi. Dinding rektumnya juga ikut mengapit reflek penis Joonjae yang masih tertanam dan sperma di dalamnya.

"Akh.. Takuya, jangan memancingku lagi" Takuya mengangkat kepalanya dan menaruh dagu di dada Joonjae. Alisnya naik sebelah melemparkan tatapan tidak mengerti pada Joonjae.

"Memancing apa?" Tanya Takuya dengan polosnya. 'Astaga! Siapapun akan memangsamu Takuya!'- batin Joonjae.

"Tak apa, kemarilah" Joonjae menarik Takuya dalam pelukannya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Saranghae Terada Takuya"

" Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu, Lee JoonJae"

 **(The End)**

Hi guys! I'm Back! jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa.. i will back for you all!!


End file.
